


Marks

by Llamadramaphan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Dean, Alpha!John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Marks, Sam's like 16 when they fuck, Underage - Freeform, heat - Freeform, honestly this is just smut with a lil bit of fluff on top, mentions of slight bullying, omega!Sam, s a little bit different to other a/b/o fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamadramaphan/pseuds/Llamadramaphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester presents as an omega - and during his first heat, Dean's inner alpha decides to help the kid out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

When Dean turned 14, John already knew. It was the way his oldest son behaved, the way he spoke, his posture – everything about the boy was alpha, pure, primal alpha and when Dean came into his room one night, confused and scared out of his mind, John smirked to himself, in a way proud that his judgement had proved itself to be right. Sam was a different story. The boy was constantly asking questions, some more aggravating than the others, and when his need for new information and news wasn’t fulfilled, he became the most bitchy 10 year old John had ever seen. Dean agreed with him on that and John almost felt bad for his oldest son, seeing as how he was the one who got to watch out for Sammy when their father was on a hunt again.

“Think he’s gonna be alpha?” Dean asked one day as they were sitting by the table, sun long gone down behind the window and the light of the lamp hanging from the wall, weak. It was the end of the month and they were too low on money for them to get a nicer room – and so they just lived with what they got. John sighted into his palm, looking his first son up and down for a moment.  
Dean was so different to Sam.   
When he was starting a fight with a kid for taking Sam’s toy on the playground, Sam was the one to reason and tell said child off instead of trying to land a few punches. When Dean walked into a new school, all bow-legs and confident walk, Sam followed with his head hanging low, as if he was trying to hide his face in his neck somewhere.

“Dunno.”

Dean nodded, before pushing his chair back and moving to lay down beside the fast asleep Sam – only a month after that, Sammy presented.  
As an omega.

Sam stared at the mark in the mirror.  
It had burned like hell when he was woken up by it and thought something was trying to roast him.   
Dean had immediately rushed to his bedside, all protective and worked up and even when the pain had gone down and Sam had told him that everything was okay, the older Winchester refused to leave Sam's side.

Even though Sam had even tried kicking him off the mattress at one point, in the end, he was glad not to be alone as the mark started forming on his skin. It was too dark for either of the boys to know what it would be – Alpha α or Omega Ω and so they stayed up the rest of the night, talking about the time Dean got his mark when they were hunting a Wendigo, and how John freaked out, thinking that the kid had been struck by the monster.

“Hurt like a bitch.”  
Dean laughed and Sam agreed.   
But now?

The mark was fully healed, and when he brushed his fingertips over it without looking, he wouldn’t have known that it was there. But it was. And what it said was –  
“Omega? Where my girly lil' bro at?”  
Dean laughed, awaiting Sam’s usual response to the ‘nickname’ (“Jerk!”) as he waltzed into the bathroom, jeans hanging low on his hips.  
Dean was 18 now and even though he had discovered the wonders of alcohol a long time ago, he only seemed to be getting into it now. Sam worried about him – about his brother becoming a second Dad.   
But he kept silent about it.  
Didn’t want to rile Dean up.

“Think I can cover it?”

It had been a month now since the mark had showed up, in the middle of summer break and now it was time to go back to a school – a different one than the one they had ended their last year in of course.

“Come on Sammy.”

Dean wasn’t drunk, just a little tipsy and so he was still able to pull a ‘Come on young man’ on Sam, raising one brow. “Why would ’ya?” Sam let out a hiss-like sound, running a hand through his shaggy hair.  
  
“Well you’re an alpha Dean – of course you never had to cover it.”   
He spit, lightly scratching his nails over the black Ω on his neck.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of – you’re an omega, so what?”   
Dean was irritated and Sam knew that he should just stop – just get his skinny ass out of the door so he wouldn’t miss his first day of walking around school with that thing on his neck, but something inside of him pushed that rational thought to the back of Sam’s brain, leaving anger and jealousy.  
This ugly jealousy he kept feeling whenever he looked at the α on his brother’s neck, that kept getting stronger the more Dean insisted that it didn’t matter.   
  
Because it did.   
To Sam it did.

“So what? So what?!”  
Sam felt rage burning deep at the bottom of his belly, only waiting to be worked out by Sam smashing his fist against something – or someone. Yeah, someone would be way better. “Do you know what it’s like?”   
Sam’s head swayed around and he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He wouldn’t cry. He just couldn’t cry.   
“No I don’t Sammy…but being an omega doesn’t make you any less…you…”   
Dean had no idea that the words he got out in his drunken state, just trying to calm his raging younger brother down, would follow Sam for the rest of his teenage life – all the times in new schools when he had boys bickering and calling him a bitch behind his back, all the times he was humiliated in front of class because the teacher found that having a rather rare omega boy standing by the board as they blabbered on about heats and impregnation was something that wouldn’t completely traumatize a young teen, all the times Sam had to stay home instead of going to a school dance because if there were two things John did not trust, it was weird murders and schools. Sam got by with repeating the words in his head over and over again, and when he was 16, it had turned into a sort of mantra he said to make himself feel like more than the role that had been put on him. The label.   
The omega.   
The weak bitch.

Of course the system didn’t see omegas as that – there were lots of omegas who ran businesses and were quite successful in life general, but that wasn’t what little teens understood. What they saw and heard, was that omegas were there to be dominated, which made them weaker in their eyes. Sometimes, the urge to just go up to one of those sons of bitches and slap them up so bad they couldn’t even comprehend what omega and alpha meant anymore became so strong, that Sam had to use a different method, other than the mantra Dean had unintentionally given to him – it was the older Winchester himself.

“Sam?” Dean’s head shot up and he almost jumped out of his seat by the table when he saw his younger brother walk in – head hanging low and slouched over. Sam looked like someone had made his day a living hell and Dean cursed his inner alpha for immediately wanting to know the bully’s name to punch some sense into them. Instead, he walked over to Sam, softly grabbing the kid’s hand and pulling him towards the couch, leading him. “Don’t need to do that De.” Dean’s heart did a little backflip at the not-so-often-used nickname but he forced it to calm down again.

“Do what?” Sam’s chin tilted up and his eyes met Dean’s – the kid looked angry. Sometimes, this anger confused Dean – how could his brother be an omega? How wasn’t he an alpha? How was he labelled as something this anger did not suit at all?   
Sam should have been an alpha – both the brothers agreed on that.

“Takin' care of me like that. I ain’t a little – little bitch.”

“Right.”

Dean smiled, grabbing Sam’s shoulder and squeezing when they were seated.

“You’re **my** bitch.”

The older Winchester didn’t expect what came next – he really didn’t.

But the whine that ripped from Sam’s throat was so unlike the boy, it was so high pitched, so needy, something he couldn’t have possibly been prepared for anyway.  
Sam’s eyes went unfocused as he looked at Dean – and that’s when the older brother smelled it.

“Oh god, Sammy.”   
He breathed, figuring that the words ‘ **my** bitch’ had done something to his baby brother – and that something was trigger his first ever heat, which every teen got years after presenting at the age of 14, most times when they were 16 of age.  
Sam was one of those people.

“Dean…I don’t know- oh fuck.” Sam’s voice broke at the end, as he figured out what was happening. He tried getting up but that only caused his eyes to go blurry again, as if they were swimming in milk. Then Dean saw the gold that now rimmed Sam’s eyes and he forgot how to breathe for a second.

Heat.   
This was a full on heat.

His instincts took over, forcing him to get closer to the omega, until his knee was pressing up against Sam’s. “De…” This wasn’t Sammy anymore – all the anger and repressed violence that lingered in the kid’s eyes normally, along with the natural ray of softness and warmth of course, was gone, leaving nothing but gold behind. He was wet. Fucking wet. “De…help me…” Sam lounged himself forward, crawling up into Dean’s lap as his older brother’s muscular arms locked around his shaking body. A sniff was heard, followed by a moan. “Fucking hell Sam you smell so…so fucking good.”

Dean muttered against the top of Sam’s head – he was too distracted to realise the way Sam was lifting his shirt up, running his hands over Dean’s stomach and chest. “Sammy- Sam- You-“ Dean didn’t get to finish his sentence before Sam was all over him, pressing him into the couch, eyes sex crazed and smell amazingly sweet. Dean longed for it, longed for the source of the liquid that was wetting his thighs were Sam was sitting – he couldn’t. This was his baby brother. His kid brother.   
“Come on De…come on alpha…come on…” Sam’s breath was erratic against Dean’s skin as he pulled the shirt from his older brother completely, tossing it to a corner before diving in again, resting his forehead on Dean’s chest for a moment, inhaling the alpha’s musky scent.   
  
_YES_ , the voice inside his head screamed.

It was the same voice that told him to lower his gaze when an alpha was talking to him, the same voice that caused him to look at pregnant omegas in the street and feel longing burn deep in his stomach – just that the voice was about a thousand times louder now, crying out inside Sam’s head with pure joy and excitement.   
  
_Alpha, come on now, take him, make him take you, lay back, yeah like that, let him see you, let him feel you, come on, yeah, yeah show him what you’ve got, oh my god yes, feel his hands, his hands are so big, so big and strong, so strong, oh feel how he’s grabbing you, come on, get those damn trousers off, fucking shit get them off-_

Dean’s pupils were wide, the green in his eyes was replaced by alpha-like red as he leaned over, mouth-watering at the sight of his brother getting on all fours and raising his ass in the air, presenting himself to Dean like a delicious meal on a golden plate.   
He moved in, rubbing himself up against Sam’s behind, staring at the big wet spot in his brother’s briefs, before pulling them down with his thumb, revealing a part of Sam the older Winchester had never seen before. Something rippled through Dean, like electricity and he almost forgot how to breathe as he smelled it directly for the first time, leaning in to get more of that sweet, intoxicatingly sweet scent.

He wanted more.  
He needed more.

_Come on raise your ass, oh my god his tongue, he wants you, he wants me, he wants me, knot, I’ll get his knot, big knot inside me, pubs, will get pubs inside my belly, big big family with him, with my alpha, my mate, my strong mate-_

Sam’s moan was loud enough for Dean to think that the neighbors probably heard it (thank god John was on a hunt that day) but his alpha quickly took over before he could bring himself to care, forcing him to concentrate on the fine piece of ass in front of his mouth again, wiggling in helpless attempts to get Dean to do something.

“Alpha…oh my god alpha please…please mate…”

Dean’s breath hitched at the words Sam was rambling into the pillow he started biting into in order to deafen his screams of pleasure as Dean worked his magic on him and it only urged him on to do more, to touch more, lick more, bite more. “Fuck yeah…fuck yes I’m gonna fuck you omega, gonna fuck you so fucking good…” Dean huskily whispered as he was draped over Sam like some kind of blanket, before taking a hold of himself, guiding his head to Sam’s entrance.

_YESYESYESYESYESYESYESKNOTGONNAGETAKNOTGONNAGETMYALPHASKNOTALPHAYESYESYESYES-_

“Gonna fuck you so good, my little **bitch**.”

Dean pushed in at the last word, causing it to burn itself into Sam’s brain as he let out a stream of cries of pleasure, gripping the fabric of the couch so tight, that he ripped it open in some places. Neither of them even noticed. The wantneedpleasure inside their heads was too strong and when Dean drew his hips back, only to let them snap forward again, engulfed by Sam’s impossibly tight heat, they let out a synchronized groan, so loud that Dean thought someone would come banging at their door any minute now. No one came. Apart from Sam – he did it two times actually as he was being pounded by his older brother, his mind completely blank and empty apart from the omega voice inside of him, ecstatic, somewhere inside his brain.

Dean was equally out of it, and when he finally felt his knot start to swell, he could see stars dance in the beautiful curve of Sam’s spine. “Fuck, gonna knot you know baby, gonna knot you so good…” He pushed in and barely out a few times more, his inner alpha urging him to ignore Sam’s cries of pain pleasure as his big brother forced the big swelling at the base of his cock inside of Sam’s tight hole.

That was when Sam came for the third time, spilling next to nothing onto the soaked cushions, and feeling as if he was burning all over – but in a strangely good way. He was filled. The omega inside his head was satisfied, blacked and blissed out somewhere in a corner of Sam’s big brain, and the seemingly endless stream of seed his big brother was pumping into him caused sweet mewls to escape his hung open lips as he was drooling onto the cushion he had bitten into during their mating. “Fuck Sammy.” Dean whispered, pleasure running through him in waves as he emptied himself inside his baby brother.

“Fuck…” His hands slowly ran up and down Sam’s sides, baffled at how beautiful his younger brother was – at how smooth and soft Sam was where Dean was all muscle and sharp edges. “Beautiful…” Sam let out a particular loud mewl at the word, eyes still closed as he started demanding Dean to cuddle him.

Literally.   
“De…cuddle…”

The alpha immediately understood and slowly but surely manoeuvred them onto their sides until they were spooning, with Dean still spilling and Sam still completely blissed out of his mind. His arm was draped over Sam’s waist, stroking the boy’s belly softly when the younger Winchester stirred again.

The fact that the sun had gone down was the first thing Sam noticed – next was the massive something stuck inside his freaking ass. When Sam attempted getting it out though, it immediately slipped – and that’s when he remembered.

“Oh god…” Sam rolled himself onto the other side, ignoring Dean’s protests in from of incoherent mumbling, and stared at his brother’s face and the arm draped over his side. And the way his body was tingling all over.  
Not to forget the cock that had just slipped out of him like it was nothing – that apparently belonged to his brother.

His big alpha brother.

Something inside Sam’s head stirred at the word Alpha but he forced it to get back to where it came from – then he woke Dean up.  
  
“De…” The alpha was immediately wide awake, eyes flinging open as if someone had just started shooting them. There was still some red left in his eye and Sam fell in love with the colour. Then he reminded himself that there were more important things to be discussed than the lovely color his big brother’s eyes got when he was alpha mode.  
“Mat-“ Dean stopped himself before he could finish.   
Red eyes turned green again.

“Oh my god.”  
“Were you just about to call me ‘mate’?”  
“Oh my god what did we do Sammy?”  
“Crap…”   
“Crap…”

They exchanged one more look… 

Then their lips met in the middle of the tiny bit of space still left between them.  
Sam keened at the feeling of Dean's incredibly soft mouth on his and leaned into Dean's hand which was placed on his cheek.

"Baby boy..." Dean whispered softly as they pulled apart again, both of their eyes almost ready to change color again - but they both knew that there were things to be discussed. "Did I...did I..." Dean looked over to the mark on Sam's skin. It was intact.

They both let out a huff of relief - that's when Sam's heat hit him again, hard as a rock, and green eyes changed to red.

 

 

"Fucking hell De!"  
Sam cried out as he was being pushed back down onto Dean's cock, feeling the thick member throb inside of him was something Sam would never get quite used to - not that he wanted that to happen. 

"God you're still so fucking tight Sammy...so fucking tight!" Dean grunted into Sam's ear with every thrust and the younger Winchester was already feeling drowsy - a sign that his climax was approaching.   
"De...De please, please do it." 

They both moved, meeting in the middle, skin slapping against skin.

"Do what Baby boy...do what?"

But of course Dean knew.

It had been 5 years now since he first made love to Sam and his baby brother had been urging him on since year two - the mark.  
He wanted the bond.

Not just because his body told him to - he loved Dean.

And Dean loved his little brother.

"Okay Sammy...okay baby gonna make you mine now okay? s that good?"

_YESYESYESYES-_

"Oh my god yes, please De, please  **alpha**." 

Dean grinned as he lifted himself up a bit, never breaking the rhythm as he began licking over the mark on Sam's skin, his instincts telling him exactly where to place his fangs - and then he bit down, breaking the black colored Ω in two. 

 


End file.
